The instant invention relates generally to ladder accessories and more specifically it relates to a ladder leveling device which provides extension members for enabling the ladder to stand upright upon uneven and inclined surfaces.
There are available various conventional ladder accessories which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.